My Imaginary Family
by Wraith Ink-Slinger
Summary: Mini sequel to Keep It Together. How Mac deals with the big change. Pretty short. A little bit of Mac/Goo in there too
1. First Day

My Imaginary Family

Author's Note:Hello, all! I'm back! Woo! And this is the sequel to Keep It Together! Woo again! Now, I'm not sure this one will be very long, especially because school's keeping me busy (especially newspaper class, I'm dying!). So, back to the matter at hand, the sequel-ness. Basically, this is how Mac deals with the changes from Keep It Together… In fact, now that I think about it, this one is probably going to be quite short, I think. Sorry! Now, on with the show… chapter! And in case you haven't gotten the point yet, THIS IS SEQUEL! **If you'd like to read this story, that's great, but go read Keep It Together first! Thanks!**

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends or any of the characters… although, I think this idea is at least a little more original than the preceding story. Or I hope so, anyway…. I also don't own any brand-name things I mention here… so there

---

Chapter One: First Day of School

Mac Foster sat up as his alarm clock beeped away on the bedside table. He smiled and turned off his alarm and leapt out of bed. "First day of school!" He said to himself as he left the room.

The little boy continued to smile as he walked down the halls of his home, greeting every odd creature that walked by and was greeted familiarly by each one in return. After a quick trip to the bathroom he emerged clean and dressed and headed downstairs for the dining room. "Hey, guys!" Mac bubbled as he sat down in a seat next to three of his good friends.

"Buenos dias, Mac!" Eduardo said through a mouthful of Cocopuffs.

"Morning." Wilt said, buttering some toast.

"Co." Coco was not an early bird… airplane… tree-thing.

Mac busied himself with a box of Cornflakes and began to eat. "It's the first day of fourth grade today." He said between bites.

"Hey, yeah, it is! Are you excited?" Wilt asked.

"Yeah! I had to leave early last year because… you know."

"Yeah, but you get kind of a fresh start this year."

"Yep." Mac polished off his cereal. "I'll see you guys later."

Mac picked up his dishes and went into the kitchen to wash up. There he found Francis, or Frankie, his adoptive mother/big sister. "Hey, Mac! Excited about the big day?" She asked him as she took his dishes and washed them in the sink.

"Yep!" Mac never got tired of the question.

"Good. I packed your lunch, it's over there on the counter." Frankie gestured behind her. "Get your stuff together and I'll be done here in time to drive you to school, okay?"

"Aw, Frankie, I can walk from here. I always used to."

"Hey, one of the perks of having a kid is seeing them off to their first day of school and being all proud about it and stuff like that. Don't ruin it for me."

"Well… you're not going to embarrass me, are you?"

"Only a little." Frankie grinned mischievously.

Mac sighed. "Please? I really want to drive you to school." Frankie said.

Mac sighed again. "Alright. But don't embarrass me too much, okay?"

"I promise." Frankie said, more gravely than necessary.

"Good." Mac pulled his lunchbox off the counter and checked its contents. "Peanutbutter! Cool. Thanks, Frankie."

The eight-year-old ran out the kitchen and back up to his room. There he carefully arranged all of his school supplies in his backpack and zipped it up. Perfect. Back downstairs he waited impatiently by the door. "Master Mac!" Mac winced; he had been hoping to avoid this.

"Today is your first day of Grade the Fourth. You are representing this house and everyone in it at school, so I expect you to be on your best behavior. We are all counting on you to put your best foot forward. And," Mr. Harriman began to rant but was cut off.

"Mr. Harriman, I went to this school last year. They already know me. And don't worry, I don't normally get into trouble at school." Mac said reassuringly.

"See that you don't, or there will be grave consequences. Understood?"

"Yep."

"Very well. Enjoy your first day of school, Master Mac."

"Thanks, Mr. Harriman." Mac continued pacing back and forth in the large entry way.

After another five minutes Frankie came walking at a leisurely pace into the entry way. "Finally! Come on, we're gonna be late!" Mac urged her.

"I'm… coming… Mac." Frankie said slowly as she began to run in slow motion.

"Don't slow down! We have to go!" The frantic 9-year-old waved his arms in the air.

Frankie burst into giggles as she jogged the rest of the way to the front door. "You're in too much of a hurry. Slow down and enjoy your life why don't you?" She asked as she opened the door.

"I can enjoy my life while I'm at school." Mac said as he began to walk onto the porch of the old Victorian mansion.

Suddenly, he hesitated and turned back towards the entry way. "Hold on a minute… what's that noise?"

"First you say hurry up, then you say hold on, which is it? Wait… what _is_ that noise?" Frankie asked, straining to listen.

It had started out as a quiet sort of whine but had become a definite voice shouting about something… "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac!" As the word ended, a small blue projectile hit Mac with all the force of a cannon ball.

"Bloo…I can't… breathe…" Mac said as his imaginary friend squeezed him tightly.

"Oh, sorry. Just had to say good bye before you left. Soooo… 'bye." With that the blue blob wandered off in the direction of the dining room with Mr. Harriman trailing behind, lecturing him about something like 'if he had gotten up on time he wouldn't have to say goodbye at the last minute' and how 'his velocity was probably breaking the speed limit, let alone the house rules…'

"Okay, now we can go." Mac said as he smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt left by the imaginary friend's rib-cracking hug.

Frankie left the house after him, shaking her head and muttering about the strange behavior of her charge's friend.

A/N: So? Whadja think? Tell me, write some reviews! I love to hear what you think! 3! Anywho, there will be more to come, but not too much more. I don't think this will have a lot of chapters, as I told you before. Come on back, y'all, y'hear? O_o… er… sorry about that.


	2. The American Family

Disclaimer: I don't own it… none of it… in general… so there.

Author's Note: Howdy! Sorry, I uploaded the wrong chapter!! Thanks for the heads up, Tall T! Thanks for any reviews, anyone! If you came back for more then yay! And if you're reading for the first time and are enjoying so far, then also yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, but here's something better (drum roll) it's… CHAPTER 2! YES!... sorry, anyway, I'll just start writing instead of babbling anymore… *starts typing furiously* … (not really) OH! And Happy Holidays! (I'm not the most politically correct person you'll find but let's give it a shot, eh?)

---

Chapter 2: The American Family

"Here we are. Have a great day, Mac!" Frankie said as she pulled up to the school.

"Thanks, Frankie! I get to walk tomorrow, right?" Mac asked as allowed Frankie a quick hug good bye.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. Geez, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't want me around!" Frankie said with a smirk as she released Mac and ruffled his hair.

"No, I just… like walking is all." Mac said shiftily.

"Right. I get it. It's embarrassed to be dropped off by your parent… sister… by your family. It's fine. Now hurry, and make a good impression!" Frankie called as Mac stepped off the bus.

"Bye, Frankie!" Mac called, waving as the violently colorful bus drove off.

Mac turned to find a couple of kids had gathered to watch the vibrant bus drive away. He paid them no attention as he walked up to the front of the school. "Hiiiiiiiiii, Mac!" A little girl standing on the steps shouted as Mac drew nearer.

"Hi, Goo." Mac said to the hyper-active little girl waving at him, "How was the Grand Canyon?"

"OH, it was so biiiiiiig! I mean, like, huuuge! It was like space, except space is dark an' it has all the stars 'n' the planets 'n' stuff, but the Grand Canyon was as big as space an' it was all made by this little stream over, like, a million-billion years! 'N' when we went down inside it we got to ride on these awesome mules and it was like being in space, like on Mars on space mules or something an' I pretended I was an astronaut an' I was jumping around pretending I was in 0-gravity which would have been great cuz then I would have weighed a whole lot less, which is good by today's standards for women, but I don't need to define myself by society's standards, NO, cuz I'm an independent woman an' I have great self-esteem…. So, yeah, it was awesome!" Goo said in the space of roughly 5 seconds.

"Sounds great, Goo!" Mac said with a laugh, even though he had missed everything after "huuuge."

"An' I missed you!" Goo said, pulling Mac into one of her patented bone-crushing hugs.

"Yes… I… missed you too! Hurting… now…" Mac said, quickly running out of breath.

"Yeah, it did hurt when I missed you an' all the friends at Foster's and y'know, that's why you're awesome, you talk about when it hurts even though you're a guy an'… oh, you meant the hug… heh." Goo laughed sheepishly as she released her friend and tugged at the wrinkles in his shirt.

"Thanks…" Mac gasped, helping Goo straighten his shirt out.

For one awkward moment their hands brushed and both blushed. "So… who do you have… for a teacher?" Mac asked, struggling for words.

"I got someone named… uh… Dollar Betta." Goo said, thinking hard.

"You mean Dalla Beta?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, I got him too!" Mac said over the clang of the bell. "Let's go!"

---

Mr. Dalla Beta was tall, thin, balding teacher but a nice one just the same. He was particularly interested Social Studies. "Yes, this year you will learn just how important the American Family is. The building block of society. I know none of you want homework on the first day of school, but this is fun, I promise. I want you to go home and draw your family. Nothing fancy, but try to make it nice. Come back with it tomorrow."

Mac had thought the idea seemed fun at first, he looked forward to drawing his family. He would certainly have the most interesting family, what with Frankie, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Mr. Harriman, and Madam Foster, it would be a colorful picture… and the more he thought about it, the more it worried him. Maybe 'colorful' wasn't the right term… maybe it was just weird… Mac worried so much about it he didn't enjoy the rest of the day. He didn't listen to what Mr. Dalla Beta was saying, or to anything Goo said either. By the time he was getting on the Foster's bus, he was hardly even aware of his surroundings. "Bye, Goo." He said right in the middle of one of her one-sided discussions, leaving her bewildered on the pavement as he got onto the bus.

Frankie shot an odd look at Mac before looking down at Goo and pitying the dejected look on her face. "Hey, Goo. Need a ride?" She asked.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Um… say goodbye to Mac for me… I guess…" Goo said as she turned in the direction of her house.

"Don't worry, Goo, I'm sure he's just tired. He'll come around tomorrow." Frankie said with a wink.

Goo blushed briefly before dashing off. "Hey, Mac, what's up?" Frankie called to the back of the bus where her charge sat.

"Oh, it's just a homework assignment we got." Mac said, looking out the window.

"Yeah, I always hated homework. Sometimes I wondered which would get me in more trouble, doing the homework badly or not doing it at all. You ever get that feeling?"

"Yeah… kinda."

---

A/N: There ya go! Sorry if it's a little meandering… I wrote this in the middle of the night and I'm tired… but I like anyway. Hope you enjoyed it! There'll be more for ya…. Y'know since I'm writing this all beforehand… see ya!


	3. Choice

A/N: Ello, ello! Here's more story comin' atcha! Hmmm… also, I have either shortened or lengthened the story. I'm not sure which. But we'll all know soon enough. Kinda short chapter, but enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own FHFIF, never have, never will. It's not copy right infringement, it's a tribute.

---

Chapter 3: Choice

Mac wandered into the kitchen after Frankie where she made a snack for them and talked about his first day of school. "so, is your teacher nice?"

"Yeah."

"Did you enjoy your lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Anyone in your class that you know?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Yeah."

"Mac!"

"What??" Mac suddenly snapped out of the trance he had slipped into, thinking about his homework.

"Are you with us?"

"I'm sorry. It's just… my homework is bothering me."

"What do you have to do?"

"I have to draw a picture of my family."

"I don't get it. You love art. Don't you?"

"Yeah…"

Frankie stared at Mac for a moment before it dawned on her. "Oooh. I get it now. You're embarrassed."

"What? No! I'm not embarrassed!"

"I understand. I mean, most kids will be drawing pictures of parents and siblings, extended family, maybe an imaginary friend or two, but mostly just people."

"I'm not embarrassed by you guys. This family is awesome! There's just something else that bothers me." With that, Mac got up and left for his room without another word.

However, before he'd made it out of earshot of the kitchen he heard Mr. Harriman talking to Frankie. "Miss Francis, what makes you think it is alright to sit down to a snack and shirk your duties?" He demanded.

"I'm not 'shirking' anything! You told me that I had to spend time 'parenting' now that I'm taking care of Mac! I'm just doing what you told me!"

"What I told you did not include being lazy. Perhaps you should find a better way to balance your life before things get out of hand. Perhaps a child is too much for you." Mac wanted to hear more, but he was too afraid.

He headed back up to his room. He felt incredibly guilty. What if he _was_ too much for Frankie? She already did so much. He felt guilty for lying to her as well. He was a little embarrassed about his new family. But mainly, he was conflicted. What about his mother? He couldn't simply forget her. She hadn't always been there when he'd needed her, but she was his mother.

Mac sighed as he sat down at his desk. A sudden thought rushed through his head. 'The American Family is the building block of society.' And another; 'I don't have to define myself by society's standards.' Suddenly Mac chuckled. Goo would probably draw every imaginary friend she'd ever made. It was then he made his decision.

Pulling out colored pencils and a sheet of paper, Mac began to draw. Half an hour later he drew back and looked at his creation with a sigh. He stood in the center of the page, his mother stood to his left and Terrence was on the right, slightly apart from them.

---

Later, Mac lay in bed reading when Frankie came and knocked on his door. "Come in!" Mac said.

"Hey, pal. Did you finish your homework?" Frankie asked, poking her head in the room.

"Yep."

"What did you draw?" She asked, entering the room fully.

"I drew my family." Mac answered simply.

"Ah. I see. You're keeping secrets from me." Frankie said somberly.

"No, it's a surprise!" Mac assured her.

Frankie broke into a grin, no longer able to hold her somber attitude. "Of course. What was the other thing that was bothering you about the assignment? Or is that a surprise too?"

"Well… You guys have been my family ever since Bloo started living here, but my mom and Terrence have been my family since I was born. I couldn't just forget that."

"Yeah. Guess it was a tough decision."

"Yeah."

"Well, whoever you drew, I'm sure it'll be great. G'night, pal." Frankie said, pecking him on the cheek and pulling the covers up around him.

"G'night, Frankie. See you in the morning."

---

A/N: Howdy. So, what did Mac pick??? Who knows? (it's prolly obvious, but who cares?). Tune in next chapter to see! Hope you're enjoying! There's one more chapter left!!!!


	4. My Imaginary Family

A/N: Hullo, all. This is the last chapter! I may have a prologue for y'alls but then that's it… So I hope you enjoy! Then hopefully I'll be able to get on to different Foster's stories built off of this one. Read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's or the characters… it's just as well, I'd prolly get 'em all mussed up.

---

Chapter 4: My Imaginary Family

Mac's alarm beeped at him from his bedside table. He pressed the button to silence it and sat up. Sighing, he got out of bed and checked over the contents of his backpack. Not for the first time since he had finished his drawing, he wondered if he had drawn the right family. Shaking his head, Mac zipped up his pack, got dressed and headed out to the nearest bathroom. After washing up for the morning he grabbed his bag and headed down the halls towards Bloo's room, unwilling to be hit with a small blue torpedo again.

"Bloo. Hey, Bloo!" Mac said, shaking his friend who was the last one left in the bedroom.

"Nnng." Bloo moaned indistinctly, waving a stubby arm at Mac.

"BLOO!" Mac shouted, vigorously shaking the imaginary friend.

"_What?_" Bloo asked, finally coming out of his coma.

"Bye, Bloo." Mac said, waving to Bloo, who glared up at him.

"_Bye, Bloo?_ You wake me up at who knows what hour to say BYE?" Bloo asked indignantly.

"Yep."

"Okay. Bye, Mac. See you later." Bloo said, rolling back over in his bed and shutting his eyes.

Mac shook his head and left the room, walking past Mr. Harriman in the process. "Master Blooreguard, it is well past the appointed time to get up!" The imaginary rabbit scolded as he entered the room.

Through Mac was halfway down the hallway by now, he could still hear Bloo's frustrated moan. Smirking, Mac headed for the dining room. After blandly answering his friend's questions about his first day of school, he took his dishes into the kitchen. "Hi, Frankie."

"Morning, Pal. Packed you lunch, over there on the counter." Frankie said, pointing to the lunch box on the table.

"Oh, sorry, Frankie! I was going to eat hot lunch today." Mac told her apologetically.

"Oh. Okay. That's fine." Frankie said quickly. "Do you need a ride to school?"

"No, I was going to walk to day remember?"

"Oh, right. Well, have a great day at school. See you this afternoon." Frankie said, more briskly than before.

"Um… okay. Bye, Frankie." Mac said, glad to leave the awkward atmosphere of the kitchen behind.

---

"Hi, Mac!" Goo shouted, waving from the steps of the school, where she had greeted him yesterday.

"Hi, Goo."

For one brief moment Goo looked uncertain before she pulled Mac into a quick hug and pulled away awkwardly. Mac could only wonder about her odd behavior for a moment before she changed the subject. "So, what did you draw? I can't wait to see, you're a great artist! But not like a famous artist, not yet anyway, but that's a good thing cuz famous artists are nuts, like that one who cut off his ear and sent it to his girlfriend which is totally creepy and I would never ever want _your_ ear.. um… not that… um…. You wanna see what I drew?" Goo blurted.

"Um… sure."

Goo rummaged around in her previously discarded backpack and pulled out a large piece of paper. "It took a loooong time, but I drew every imaginary friend I've ever made. They deserve to be remembered you know, even though I adopted almost all of them out already." Goo said brandishing the paper proudly.

"Cool. That's really good, Goo! That's a lot of imaginary friends…" Mac said, holding the paper steady.

"Thanks!" Goo said, smiling proudly. "Can I see yours?"

"Um… it's a surprise." Mac told her quickly, glad for the ringing of the school bell.

---

"Alright, class, bring up your projects. I'll grade them and give them back, then at the end of the week open house for parents and then you can present them in front of everyone. Nothing fancy, just tell who everyone in your picture is."

Mac's level of anxiety heightened slightly but he calmed quickly. _That's easy_, he reassured himself.

---

When Mac returned home, he headed for the kitchen where he found Frankie, putting out an afternoon snack for him. "Hi, Frankie. Aren't you going to have a snack too?"

"Sorry, Pal, I can't, Bugs has me on cleaning duty." Frankie said apologetically.

"Oh. 'Cuz I wanted to show you my drawing."

Frankie paused for a moment. "Well… I suppose it can wait a few minutes…" Frankie said, sitting down at the counter next to Mac.

Mac pulled the drawing out of his bag and put on the counter in front of Frankie. He stood in the middle of the page, Frankie on his left, Bloo on his right. Madam Foster stood by Frankie and Mr. Harriman stood by Madam Foster. On the opposite side, Coco stood by Bloo, then Wilt and Eduardo. "Oh, Mac, this is awesome! I love it!" Frankie said, squeezing Mac into a one-armed hug.

"Thanks." Mac said shyly. "I have a picture of my mom and Terrence too. I hung that on my wall. You're both my family. Y'know, there's an open house at the school on Friday. You can come if you want. You can bring everyone."

"I'll do that." Frankie assured him. "Now, sorry, but Harriman's gonna kill me if I don't get back to work."

"Okay. But, hey, Frankie?" Mac called as Frankie began to leave the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind driving me to school tomorrow?" Mac asked.

"Not at all, Mac, not at all."

-End-

---

A/N: Aaaw! Yup. That's the end. I might do a prologue-y type thing with the conference, I might not. I dunno. We'll see. Tell me if you want me to. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed, even though it was short! There should be more Foster's stories comin' your way soon!


End file.
